This invention relates to slab elements made of concrete for covering the ground. Such ground covering elements are used in the construction of traffic carrying surfaces, be it vehicular traffic or pedestrian traffic, for example roadways, squares, footways, entrance drives and the like, but if desired also in the construction of other ground covering structures such as embankments.
Many ground covering elements are known having properties that are satisfactory or even very good for forming ground covering composite structures, for example as regards resistance to breakage, interlocking and scope for laying different patterns. The criticism is however sometimes encountered that the pattern of the joints in a composite structure is not sufficiently stark or striking and that an incidentally desired decorative effect is not met or not fully met. This applies in particular if the pattern formed by the joints includes interengagement which decoratively is discordant. Admittedly there are also ground covering elements having contours that are more stark or striking in the composite structure, being in particular rectilinear; these however either afford a smaller choice of patterns they can form and/or they have less advantageous properties in the laid composite structure.
Thus the problem with which the invention is concerned is to provide a ground covering slab element that affords a good compromise between the wish for a good decorative effect on the part of the composite structure, desirable characteristics in the laid structure and large choice of laying patterns. The object of the invention is to provide an improved slab element which at least in some of its forms goes a good way to meeting that problem.